


The one where Harry fucks Louis while wearing a ballerina dress

by loumypeach



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Harry calls Louis’ dick a pussy, Louis has a small dick, M/M, PWP, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry, and a clit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumypeach/pseuds/loumypeach
Summary: So now here he is, Harry Styles, one of the biggest pop stars of this generation, about to head on national tv with a ballerina dress and an hard on. Life truly is amazing.
Relationships: Larry Stylinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	The one where Harry fucks Louis while wearing a ballerina dress

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by that SNL picture) 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @loumypeach

"Do I really have to do this?" Harry asked looking at himself in the mirror, he's not the type of guy to give importance to stereotypes and that kind of dumb close minded things, but that's pretty out of his comfort zone.  
"m' afraid you have no choice" Louis replied to him from his spot on the changing room's sofa, "besides, you look really hot in that dress."  
Harry sighed and tourned around to face his boyfriend, "That's not true, I look like a dumbass." Louis slightly laughed at that, "Yeah, a dumbass that lost a bet." "Don't remind me" Harry snorted.

Louis got up from the couch and slowly approched Harry, "Listen, if that makes you feel better, i'd bend down for you over that coffe table right this instant if I could." 

Harry almost choked at those words, "No one's stopping you, my love" he cheekly told his boyfriend. Louis jokingly pushed him away, "I'm not that easy Styles" and he went back to his seat, making sure to exaggerately move his ass right under Harry's green gaze. 

So now here he is, Harry Styles, one of the biggest pop stars of this generation, about to head on national tv with a ballerina dress and an hard on. Life truly is amazing.

*

"Look what I stole" Louis told Harry as soon as they got home, Harry sighed, "Baby I told you a thousand of times, you need to stop stealing."  
"But-" Louis tried to comeback but Harry didn't let him finish his sentence. "No buts, good boys don't steal!" Louis smirked at that, "Thank God I'm not a good boy then, Daddy." 

Louis dropped the D words, the gates have opened, his cock got hard. "You're gonna be the death of me, baby boy." Louis smiled, his smile resembled the one of a cat who knows have been naughty, "Don't you want to know what I got for you Daddy?" Harry unbottoned his shirt and sat on their sofa, suddenly feeling too hot, that must be The Louis Effect. 

"Go on" He said then, giving Louis permission to keep talking. Louis turned around, his back facing Harry.

Harry isn't really opposed to that, that way he can obsessively look at his boyfriend's big and round bottom without being disturbed. Harry could hear a zip being opened and someone rummaging in a backpack. Suddenly Louis turned around, facing Harry once again, with the ballerina dress Harry wore a couple of hours ago in one hand. Harry scratched his voice, "What's that supposed to mean?" Louis shyly looked down, suddenly embarrassed, his voice reduced to a whisper when he opened his mouth to tell Harry what he wants, "I want you to fuck me while wearing this."

*

Harry's giant dick contrasted with the delicate fabric of the ballerina suit in a way that's leaving Louis breathless, he wanted to bounce on it and feel the soft fabric beneath his tighs, he wanted to have red marks because he rode Harry too raughly. 

"Come here baby" Harry ordered, Louis, being the good sub that he is, immediately complied, walking his way towords his boyfriend. His small dick bouncing at every step he took, his perky nips all hard because of the cool air.

"When did I exactly tell you to get naked?!" Harry sternly asked, his tone of voice deep and dominant. Louis bowed his head in shame, "You didn't Daddy." 

"So were you being my good boy?" Harry asked, taking Louis' cheeks between his hands and caressing them oh so softly. "No Daddy, I wasn't" Louis replied, still not meeting Harry's gaze. 

Harry pinched his right cheek, making it heat up and pulse a bit, "And do you know what happens to bad boys, sweetheart?" Louis gasped at that, "They get punished, Daddy." 

"Very good, love" Harry praised him, beofre sliding his hands down his cheeks and his neck, reaching his shoulders and his back, Louis shivered at the contact even though his boyfriend's hands weren't cold. 

"Sit down, love, and open your mouth wide." Louis sat on the edge of the bed, his mouth hanghing open and his tongue sliding out, already feeling the heaviness of Harry's dick in his mouth. Harry spread the already wet tip of his dick over Louis' lips, painting them like a lipgloss, making them all sticky and glowy, Louis wanted to taste it on his tongue, lick it from his lips and taste the saltiness of his boyfriend's precum.

"I'm going to fuck your throat baby, I don't want to hear a sound from you, ok?! And remember that if I catch you touching your pussy you're gonna be in loads of troubles, I know you like to stimulate your lil clit but if you even dare to rub it against the bed I'm gonna immediately stop and won't make you come for a week, are we clear?"

Louis nodded at that, not finding the words inside his brain to answer his boyfriend. Harry grabbed his face, looking at him with fire eyes, "I said, are we clear?!" Louis swallowed around nothing, "Yes Daddy." "Good, don't make me repeat myself again."

With that, harry slid inside Louis' mouth, helping himself by putting an hand behind Louis' head and bringing it down, making him choke and sputter around his big cock, tears started to form at the corner of his blue eyes. To Harry he looked so good, almost like a vision, his deep cheeckbones busy sucking his dick, his eyelashes wet and black, his cheeks red because of how intense he was blowing him, when his eyes met the blue ones of his boyfriend he really thought Louis was some kind of pretty charming goddess, making him crazy only by sucking his dick, a mermaid perhaps. 

Louis swallowed and Harry could feel his throat opening around his tip and almost came at that, he gets out for some moments, giving the other boy the opportunity to catch his breath. "You're being so good for me, doll."

Louis took a deep breath, coughing a little, "Thank you." "Are you ready to go at it again? Wanna come down that pretty throat of yours." Louis nodded, reminding himself to use his words, "Yes, ready Daddy."

Harry guided his dick again down Louis' throat, all inside until Louis' nose rubbed against Harry's pubes and his upper face touched the soft and tingly fabric of Harry's tutu. 

"Feel it in your hands, baby" Harry told him before taking Louis' small hands in his much bigger hands and guiding them to grasp the tutu, "It's soft, isn't it? Almost like your skin." Harry started to give harder thrusts, making Louis a mess once again and making him tighten his hands around the fabric of Harry's skirt, ripping it a bit. 

"Open up, baby, I'm about to come" Harry warned the little boy. Louis stretched his mouth as far as it could go. 

Louis loved the feeling of having his mouth filling up with cum, loved it’s taste and the way it goes down his throat, if it was for him he would always have a dick in his mouth, thrusting hard in him and making him choke a little. Harry came with an heavy load, dripping Louis’ throat with his cum, watching him hungrily swallowing it and looking up at his larger boyfriend with unfocused eyes. He almost looks like he’s cum drunk.

“You‘ve been such a good baby” Harry praised his boyfriend, “I think my good baby deserves a treat.” Louis smiled lazily at that, his little dick red and hard in his lap. 

Harry sat on the bed, bringing his baby with him, Louis now sitting on his lap. “C’mon baby, get yourself off, rub that little clit of yours against Daddy.” Louis moaned, hiding his burning red face on the crook of Harry’s neck. Feeling the hands of his boyfriend holding him down, Louis started to rut down on Harry, frenetically moving his hips chasing his release. Harry’s hands moved from his back to his cheeks, spreading him open and slightly touching his hole. “Come baby, I wanna see your little cock sprout for me.”  
“D-daddy” Louis moaned with closed eyes and the fingers of his toes curling. He came when he felt Harry’s big hand spank his right cheek, heat immediately spreading around his body, dick hard and now dripping wet.  
He looked down at his Daddy, still wearing a ballerina dress now stained with his own cum.

Harry lightly coughed, “I guess it’s alright if sometimes my good boy steals something”, Louis laughed at that, a smirk adorning his face, “I figured, Daddy.”


End file.
